


Eclipse is ours to command

by tomtom713



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: Jim still believes that the Amulet made a mistake to declare he was the trollhunter. He was a human, not a troll. Despite that, training with Blinky and studying about the second world below Arcadia. There's something interesting Jim soon discovers about Changelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Fandom, new story ideas, new way of thinking and come out with ideas.  
> Yet again I've been pulled into another fandom and simply adore it so much!  
> I got plenty of ideas and lots of ships to play around with, but the first one, is one that I've found rare among this fandom.  
> Few i've seen and liked.  
> So i wanted to support this small ship and write something of my own.
> 
> Remember guys. If you find mistakes, grammar mistakes or mis-spelled words. I'm still Dyslexic, I work hard to try and make this good and readable as possible.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Jim dodged the large iron blade that swung down upon him. Dodging and rolling away from it, holding the Daylight sword in his hand tightly. He panted, feeling the exhaustion taking a tall on him.

He couldn't remember how many hours he's been putting into the training today, just that he had continued on, wanting to learn, wanting to become stronger.

Yet, he still felt weak. Being a Trollhunter meant so much more than what it first appeared to be. He wasn't a troll, he wasn't a hero. He was just a human.

He was... Jim Lakes Jr.

"Jim! Look out!"

Hearing Toby calling out, Jim looked up and noticed the second blade coming fast down. He lifted his sword up, trying to block it, but the Amulet pulsed out and gave a blue wave around him, breaking the larger blade before it hit the Daylight sword. It cursed him to be pressed down as well against the ground.

The daylight sword disappeared in the blue mist, Jim being too exhausted to even get up now, the Amulet disarmored him so he was wearing his regular clothes again.

"Jim!"

"Master Jim!"

The echoes of his name faded a bit, looking at the ceiling of the training area, blurriness covering his blue eyes.

The silhouette of Blinky and Toby covered above him, Jim let his eyes blink a couple of times. Trying to clear out his vision again.

"Master Jim, I believe it is enough training for today, you've already overstimulated your body enough." Blink used all four of his arms to get a hold on Jim, helping the teen up from the ground and let the boy rest upon him for merely seconds.

Jim shook his head, moving his hand to his head and cleared out his mind. He had so much to think about, so much to ask and... know, but he had no courage for the moment to ask further into his plenty of questions or doubts.

"Jimbo, he's right. Perhaps we should leave for today and come fresh tomorrow." The concerning voice from Toby was rare to hear, but knowing his best friend right. Jim knew it was for the best now to stop the training.

"I... believe so too," Jim replied, being pulled properly to his feet, he still felt all four hands from Blinky on him, they held him with care and ease, Jim felt that Blinky would always be careful whenever they handled him.

Weak... He was a weak human after all.

"Go on Master Jim, remember to read up for tomorrow in the book I gave you."

Jim made a short nod, standing steady for a moment and felt the many arms letting go of him once knowing Jim could stand on his own "Thanks, Blinky. I'll look into it."

The six-eyed troll made a nod, having a small smile too as he watched Jim walking with Toby out. He really looked exhausted and Blinky knew that Jim just needed a good nights rest, a day in school and he do be back again to combat in the arena tomorrow again.

"Yo Jimbo, you seemed a liiiitttle to off out there the last few minutes" Toby exclaimed while they walked up the crystal stairs to get out from Troll Market.

"I guess, you are right," Jim replied, he didn't think about covering it or lie to his best friend. "There are so many things happening, Tobes, I don't even know what's up and down anymore about this," Jim explained, he exhaled a deep sigh while Toby managed to make an exit with the crystal.

"Well, you got a lot of adventure coming around, with school, being the Trollhunter, training and let's not forget the constant worry of Strickler now knowing it too." Toby ever so kindly explain it out, which just made Jim roll his eyes. He does always get the full story from Toby, but at times it was better to know it than forget everything, right?

"You are right about that, Tobes..." Jim admitted, his gaze went distant once they went out from Troll Market, they grabbed their bikes and went on to get back to their homes.  
The light was disappearing over the sky, it was tainted in the familiar purple, orange, and red color, indicating the sun vanishing and the night once more would claim it's position upon the city.

"So, see you tomorrow, Jimbo?" Toby asked once they reached Jim's house. It made Jim smile a bit, as he gave his friend a nod "Of course Toby, see you tomorrow" He bit his friend a good night as he dragged his bike cycle into the garage.

He unhooked his helmet from his head and let it rest over one of the steerings handles on his bike. Jim rubbed his face, still feeling a bit dizzy from the combat training today.

Had he been eating? Oddly he couldn't remember if he had lunch at school. Did he even have a few snacks while training in combat?

Jim shook his head, he was really starting to losing it, wasn't he? He sighed, looking at his bike for a moment before patting the seat and walked past it. All he could do now, was sleep when he got to his room, he couldn't handle more for today, perhaps he should grab an apple before he does go to bed.

When Jim opened the door, he noticed his mother's purse hanging on the knob upon the stair railing, he frowned a bit, not expecting her to be home this early in the evening.

"Jim? You are late home sweetie."

Jim heard Barbara out in the kitchen, where he walked the way "Yeah, Toby and I had some homework we do-"

Jim stopped his talk as he saw Mr. Strickler sitting and drinking from a mug.

"wanted to do..." Jim finished his sentence while his eyes kept looking at Strickler.

"Evening, Young Atlas. "

Jim clenched his hand into a fist, as he kept looking at Strickler, only to look at his mother when she appeared out from the kitchen. " Mr. Strickler came by, he wanted to speak about your well being in school lately, Jim."

Jim didn't move away as Barbara came closer, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his cheek. "You look tired, sweetheart, did you study to hard with Toby?" She asked.

"I'm... fine, Mum. Really, just tired." Jim replied. "Could I get a cup of tea, Mum?" Jim asked kindly as he had given Barbara a small smile "Of course, sweetheart. I'll make one for you." She said as she stroked her hand through Jim's hair before walking back to the kitchen.

Jim knew that she do be out of sight, he held his Amulet tight in his fist after taking it out of his bag. "What are you doing here, Strickler?" Jim hissed in a low voice, making sure that his mother couldn't hear him.

"Simply just visiting and speaking with your mother, Young Atlas," Strickler replied with ease, voice calm as he looked at Jim, his eyes fixed down to the Amulet.

"If I were you, Young Atlas, I would put that away so your mother wouldn't be caught between our... troublesome story" he exclaimed, his eyes turned the glow yellowish color.

"If I were you, I would walk out that door now before I'll armor up and slice you in pieces... You stay away from here! You stay away from my mum!" The young Teen uttered displease threats, breaths were drawn heavily while he kept the amulet tight in his palm.

Strickler's eyes returned back to normal, hearing that Barbara soon was done with the tea for Jim. She hummed while getting close to exiting the kitchen, Jim put away his amulet in his bag fast enough, knowing he shouldn't show it to her while he was angry. He maintained his normal facial expression.

He still, felt tired and just now when he had been angry, he felt dizzy. The world started to spin before his eyes.

"Jim, sweetheart?" Barbara looked at her son when Jim held a hand to his head. It was getting too much.

"I'm... fine, I'm fine mu-" Jim hardly managed to get the last bit out, as he stumbled back. Strickler was faster than Barbara as he managed to get over and grab Jim before he do fall and hit his head.

"Jim!" Barbara put the mug aside with the tea, as she got over while Strickler held Jim against his chest. "He passed out, Mrs. Lake, I believe he's been to focus on his homework lately that he even forgot to eat,," Strickler explained.

"Do not worry, I'll get him to his bedroom, Mrs. Lake. I believe I should leave then." he told her, as Barbara seem to worried. "I'll get him a cold cloth, thank you Mr. Strickle,r" She said to him, her worry still written over her face, as she left to the bathroom to make a bowel with water.

Strickler looked down at Jim in his arms, he moved one arm under his legs and picked him up in bridal style, walking upstairs and located the boy's room with ease. This close, yet he didn't want to take the amulet, he knew it would be risky and... if the boy truly seem to exhaust himself to this extend, perhaps he do get him in a combot next time they do meet in a battlefield.

Strickler placed Jim upon the bed, looking at him being in his unconciousness sleep. His eyes made a glow once more, looking at the Trollhunter, vulnarable, asleep, with no care in the world in this state.

He always saw Jim as a good student, one that at times needed guidance but neithertheless, he was a bright, intelligent boy.

Would he consider the option to change side? Of course, his humanity would try to fight against it, not joining their side since Blinky and Arrrgghhh has gotten their claws digged into his skin already.

"How is he?" Barbara asked when she came inside, her hands occuiped holding a bowl with water, which she got over beside Jim's bed on the nightstand.

Strickler had let his eyes return back to normal before she do noticed. "I believe it's best for him to get the rest tonight, I'll sign him up for a day off tomorrow so he can catch onto the sleep he needs." He replied kindly to her.

"You are so kind and understanding, Mr. Strickler." Barbara said with a sweet smile, as she sat upon the bed, she wrenched up the cloth and folded it neatly , placing it upon Jim's forehead and adjusting it a bit, she looked so worried at her son.

"He's a good student, Mrs. Lake. But i believe at times he needs to figure out when it's time to stop and take a break. He lack the skills of realizing when it's to much for his... young body." Strickler explained. "Further more, I believe I'll take my leave. It was nice having a chat with you, Mrs. Lake " He said with a kind and charming smile.

"Thank you for coming by, I'll make sure he's home tomorrow and get the rest he needs." Barbara replied with an equal smile of gratitude.

Strickler gave a kind smile to her, as he made a nod. "If anything happens, you are welcome to call me at any time, Mrs. Lake. With that said, I wish you a goodnight" He said kindly, Strickler turned around and walked out Jim's room, the sound of the front door opened and a short time after closed. Barbara sighed and looked at her son.

She caressed his cheek softly, letting the cloth stay upon his forehead. She moved down and took his shoes off, placing them down beside the bed.  
Barbara took the spare blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over Jim. She glanced at her son, worry and loving eyes.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." She whispered, her hand gently caressed Jim's arm. Barbara moved to her feet and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her to let him be.

The night seem to pass by faster than they do expect, but by morning, Barbara left a note for Jim, telling him to stay home, she had called Toby and told Jim stayed home so he wouldn't wait in vain for his best friend too.

Jim however, seem to still be asleep when it was past 9AM, unknown for what was coming toward his home.


	2. A special offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, got a bit of a long chapter going on now xD  
> Thanks for the support on this new and upcoming fanfic, I am thankful that people wish to help out too. I'll see the offer that's been given and hopefully this can change to something better too :3
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2. A special offer

The feeling of the blanket soft against his skin, still a little damp coldness upon his head. Jim woke with those small feelings, moving his head slightly, the cloth had slide down a bit, in which Jim reached up and gently took it off. He groaned softly, opening his eyes a little and looked at the cloth in his palm.

Why was it here? And... How did he come to bed? He didn't remember walking to bed, nor remembering if he got dinner either.

Jim moved to sit up upon the bed, cloth still in his palm as he was pondering about those things.  
His eyes suddenly wide, noticing how light it was in his room. He turned his gaze to his clock and saw it was 9AM.

"Oh no! NO NO NO!" He panicked a little, as he went to get out of bed. He was late for school, he was supposed to meet up with Toby and get to school.  
Why had his mother not called him?!

Jim reached down to his shoes, so he could get them on, but his hand came to halt, as he saw a sticker note on them. His brows turned into a frown, picking up the note he sat down at the edge of his bed.

'Morning Jim, take it easy this morning. Mr. Strickler wrote in that you are off school today. I spoke with Toby this morning and explained you needed a day off too, he reminded me to tell you, you could always get a hold on him if you needed anything. Please get some sleep, sweetheart and relax. I'm home late so don't wait up for me -Mom'

Jim's frown only seems to grow larger as he read the note again. Strickler sat him to have a day off? Odd, why would he even do that?

The teen sighed, letting the note rest on the bed, his hands moved up to his face and rubbed it slightly while he sat and thought this through.

What was Strickler's plan about this? Why would he even seem to care for him in that matter?  
Jim tried to remember what happened last night. Did Strickler do something that cursed him to pass out? He couldn't put a finger on what happened.

Perhaps it mattered not for now, he might had overreacted this for now. Jim moved from the bed and went over to his bag, seeing it placed neatly over his chair. He roamed around for a moment and found the amulet. Least, it was still there.

"Thanks merlin he didn't take it..." he breathed out, as the amulet made a small blue glow, almost like it was glad to be in Jim's hold.  
The teen shook his head a bit, he let the amulet back again into his bag, knowing for now it was the best place for it to be.

With a day off, what could he possibly do?

As that question crossed his mind, his stomach certainly seems to answer him that. A loud growl of hunger was loud and clear, Jim covered his hands over his stomach, feeling his inside protesting about not getting the food it required for least a day.

He should properly start out with some breakfast first, then perhaps look at the homework he had pushed away due to his combat training in Troll Market.  
It sounded like a plan for him at least, so what could go wrong with that? A day off school might be the best for now, he could gather his thoughts, not worry about acting all weird in school.

Jim glanced at his bag, considering for a moment if he should bring the amulet with him. Then again, he was in his own home, nothing should be going on. Jim shrugged, letting his feet guide him the way down to the kitchen. He still felt a bit tired, but his hunger properly wouldn't let him fall back asleep.

Jim moved to the sink, turning on the warm water while he washed his hands clean, always keep them clean whenever you are making food. He grabbed a kitchen cloth and moved to the fridge. He knew they do have some eggs and properly some vegetables, he could make a nice omelet.

Gathering the ingredients, Jim went to work with his master skills in cooking. Beating the eggs, cutting the vegetables, mix it together on a pan and vola, he had a nice omelet plated.

He had always been proud for his cooking, least he could tell the best chief between him and his mother, Jim do win that anytime soon. Though, he does always try out his mother's food, even knowing at times help her without she knew it, just to pep the meal up a little.  
It was wonderful what a bit of salt and pepper could do to one meal.

As he was about to sit and enjoy his breakfast, his mind went to the book that Blinky so kindly had reminded him to read up on, let alone borrow so he could learn a bit of troll history.  
He moved a little fast, taking the stairs with two steps ahead and got up to his room. He got to his closet and find the book, hidden away from his mother's sight, knowing she wouldn't search his room through.

He glanced at the old cover, seeing the symbols of Troll language and lettering. Perhaps he did need the amulet. Jim went over to his bag and reached for it, eyes still on the book. His hand went into the pocket and took out the amulet while heading out again from his room.

He let the blue light from the amulet cover over the lettering, seeing it translating into his own language was and will surprise him that magic was real.  
If he could do it with any other language, that do be amazing!  
Jim mumbled a few of the words as he took seat in front of his meal, letting the book lay on the table as he grabbed the fork and started to eat. His stomach satisfied over finally getting food again.

His eyes scanned over the words, reading through some of the Troll history. He was surprised nonetheless, knowing that this had been happening for centuries without any human had noticed it.  
Had he not found the amulet, Jim properly wouldn't have known about Trolls, Troll Market, Trollhunter... everything.  
He do live in the unknown along with his mother, having a daily life without worrying that someone could come and kill him off, making the amulet choose the next Trollhunter in line.

He was worried, worried he do leave his mum behind, worried he would leave Toby, his only friend. Blinky and Aaarrrggghhh.  
He was the Trollhunter, he had to become better, he had to defeat Bulgar, to make sure killahead bridge won't be restored and that Gunmar won't return to the human's realm.

Thinking about all of this, his shoulders became heavy, a deep sigh escaped his lips as he let the amulet rest on the table. The rest of his half cold omelet was poked a bit around.

He was hardly an adult, he had such a big responsibility laying upon his shoulders.  
He was the one to keep the world safe, to keep it from being destroyed and get into a dark time.

Was it to much to ask a teenage boy all of that? Laying such huge deal upon him? Glancing at the amulet, he still believed it had picked wrong.  
He was just a human... he wasn't a troll, he wasn't a changeling, he was... Jim.

Jim Lake Jr. Son of Barbara Lake...  
He refused to think of his father, yet when a thought of him stroke his mind, he couldn't stop but noticed a tear had dropped down on his arm.  
Jim held his sleeve down, wiping his eyes while sitting back on his chair.

A shuddering breath escaped him, this really seem to upset him more than it should. All those things, happening on such a short time and he still couldn't wrap his head around it.  
It's like an odd dream, that's not even a dream at all. Surely, he had wished for more adventure, but this?  
Had this been what he really meant about it?

Jim's blue eyes looked stared at the amulet and book for who knows how long, his thoughts gone wild, distant as all this just came crumbling down upon him.

It kind of scared him, knowing all this, knowing that if he failed, he would leave everyone behind that he cares and love.  
Did the Amulet really do the greatest mistake to choose him?

Jim exhaled deeply, letting his arms rest against the table. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure what to think or just consider for the moment. Food was done, trying to read... well half done. He just felt his mind was getting all over the places. Even, pleases he didn't wanted them to be.  
The teen closed his eyes, the silence around him was calm, but also kind of scaring him in the end. It was to quiet...

He opened his eyes, the birds outside wasn't singing away their joyful song, he couldn't hear a wind moving either, properly due to the weather being so nice and sunny.

Jim moved from his seat, walking over to the window near the kitchen sink and glanced outside. The neighborhood was awfully quiet.

"Perhaps I should go to Troll Market and get more Combat Training done." He muttered for him. His eyes stayed outside for the moment, checking one last time to see if something was out of the ordinary.

He still found it to quiet out there, a small panic feeling sat in his chest.  
He sighed a little as he went away from the window. He turned toward the table but found himself suddenly standing back against the counter.

"Young Atlas."

Jim had not heard nor expected that Strickler would be inside the house. How did he manage to get inside?! How did Jim not hear him entering the house?!

His eyes darted toward the table where his Amulet was settled over the book. He cleared his throat, as he noticed Strickler moved into the view for the Amulet. Seeing in the glowing yellowish eyes.

"I wouldn't do anything to drastic, young Atlas. " Strickler said to him, his voice being calm, but he could easily see the panic in Jim.  
Of course the boy was clever, he knew what Strickler truly was, the boy knew he was under Gunmar's rules and realm.

"What are you doing here, Strickler?" It felt like a venom bite the way Jim questioned it. He certainly wasn't happy for Strickler being around, especially not, while he blocked the way to the teen's only way to protect himself.

"Simply watching over you, Mr. Lake. Your mothers concern is very big, she called me this morning and asked if i would mind passing by to see how your wellbeing was." Strickler explained, he let his arms rest behind his back, giving a little bit of a trust sign to the teen too.

"Keep my mother out from this, she doesn't need to be involved in all this-"

"And how exactly do you expect to keep this a secret from her, Young Atlas? One day, she might discover you, she might find you heavily wounded, then what will your explanation be?" Strickler interrupted him before he could get another word out.

Jim was taken aback from what Strickler said, another train of thought came crashing into his endless spiral of doubt and distrust to the Amulet's choice.  
He was still a human, he was still just a fleshbag that took more damaged that he could handle.  
What if Bulgar got him killed? His mother would be devastated, Toby wouldn't have anyone to get along with to school, let alone a friend...

"Reality hit hard, Young Atlas?"

"Stop calling me that..." Jim spat back, his hands clench into fists as he looked at Strickler with a glare.

"It must be a lot you are caring upon your shoulders, Jim. Trying to maintain the normal life, being the Trollhunter, protect both worlds, the humans and the troll's " Strickler continued, he had not moved an inch from his position in front of Jim, having him cornered a little and a little far from the amulet.

Jim's gaze went over to the amulet on the table, his doubts and thoughts returned to the mistake the amulet had made. He was still just a kid, hardly out of school, hardly able to do the exams too.  
How was he really going to save the world from Gunmar?

"What do you want, Strickler?" Jim pressed onto the question, he wasn't sure what the changeling wanted, or why he was there in the first place.

"Like I explained, Jim. Your mother was concerned, asked me to come check on you." Strickler replied, this time however, he took a step closer, which Jim tried to take a step back.  
Only half a step and he felt his back hitting the kitchen counter. Trapped, he couldn't escape.

He had a feeling of fear creeping up his spine as Strickler approached just close enough. What he didn't expect, was Strickler's hand reaching out and grabbed his chin, forcing his head to look up so their eyes met for a second.

"Has it ever accrued to you, that I can help you, Young Atlas. That you do not need to be burden with all these things." Strickler said to him, Jim though seem to continue his glaring to him.

"I don't believe you... You want the amulet, so you can open killahead bridge and get Gunmar free." Jim slapped Strickler's hand away from his chin, he manages to dodge underneath Strickler's arm and tried to reach the table and get the amulet.

He heard the strange noise behind him and before he knew it, he was in a headlock, pressed back against a firm and hard surface. He felt the fear consume his entire body, knowing that Strickler changed to his changeling form.  
Without the armor, he wasn't able to be protected. Any kind of damage Strickler could lay upon him, he easily could do by now.

"Let go of me... Draal is downstairs and he'll-" Jim tried to use Draal as one threat, but also knew that the big guy wasn't even there. Strickler wouldn't know, would he?  
He knew Draal was down in Trollmarket, doing some business with Blinky and Arrrggghhh, properly blaming the next combat training.

"Will what, Trollhunter?" Strickler's rough voice spoke to his left ear, it sent a shiver down Jim's spine. "I believe the scent of Draal went off hours ago, he left you exposed for someone like me to easily break in and do what I may please, but..."

While he spoke the last word, Jim felt the headlock loosen, yet the grip around his waist did not. "As I was trying to speak of earlier, Young Atlas. I am not here to harm, but to help" He said with a low calming voice.

"How can you exactly help me out, Strickler? You work for-"

"I am an Impure as you know, for their sight. The moment Gunmar would be released is the moment he does kill and cast away those who's been helping." The hold around Jim seem to loosen furthermore.

"You need proper training, Jim Lake. Not something that's a child's play." Strickler let go fully, his form changed back again to human form as he had walked past Jim. He grabbed the amulet from the table and looked back at Jim. "I've always liked you as a student, Jim. I saw a bright future for you, one that didn't include this burden from my world. " he explained.

Jim wasn't sure what to say, this encounter had been... weird? Strickler worked for Gunmar yet... he's here, offering him… help?

"Bulgar will tear you down the moment he's alone with you. The stalkling wasn't the worst that you could encounter... " He explained, Strickler let a heavy sigh from him, before he extended his arm out, the amulet flat upon his palm while he offered it to Jim.

"Stay home today and tomorrow, I've written you off school this Thursday and Friday. " Strickler explained, his eyes never seem to leave Jim while he spoke to him.

Jim carefully let his hand out, taking the amulet from Strickler, feeling the magic pulse a little within the grip he had around it.  
"Just because you got the power to write me a few days off school-" Jim looked up into Strickler's eyes, still unsure about the changeling's plan.

"It is merely out of concern for your health, Jim. Lack of sleep, too much homework, useless combat training that drain you. You need to relax, eat your meals and look after yourself. " Strickler informed him, he seems to show a little form of concern toward him, but that couldn't be, could it?

"Saturday, Young Atlas..." Strickler moved on, he let a note be on the table that he pulled out from his inner pocket of his jacket. "This place is where your training will begin, a true training. I take it, that if you do not show up, Young Atlas, the offer was not of your interest. "

Strickler moved away from the table, glancing back at the teen for a moment. "Have a good day, Young Atlas. " Strickler walked out from the kitchen, seconds after Jim heard the front door opened and close.

He was alone.

The teen looked down at the amulet, thinking over what Strickler had been telling him.  
It could be a trap for all he know... but, Strickler really sound concerned for him.  
"It cannot be... there has to be a catch for all this." He muttered, he tight his hand around the amulet and looked toward the doorway.

He should get to Trollmarket and speak with Blinky. Perhaps he could show some light over the many questions he had in mind. Jim walked over to his bag, he put the amulet in the pocket, swung the bag over his shoulder and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hit me up in the comments what you guys think, perhaps also help out to what really should be going on? :3  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Till next chapter!


	3. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, third chapter is done, this got a lot of emotions in it.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy ^^

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3.

The words that Strickler had spoken about earlier kept running around in the young teen's head. If he truly didn't want him to be hurt, why did he continue to work for Gunmar?  
Why would he not take their side instead and help fight for what was right?  
He felt a headache come around, all the things that seem to come crushing down on him, started to really be a pain.

He had only been halfway down the crystal stairs, before he do stop up, his bag held firmly to his side as he clung his hand around the rem of the bag.

Why now? Of all times, things had to change now, and they had to make it more complicated than ever before?

"Oh, Trollhunter."

Jim's eyes glanced up, hearing the still new nickname upon him, seeing Draal standing just a few crystal stairs down from him.

"Draal, hey..." Jim greeted, he gave a bit of a nervous wave, as he walked down a few Crystals "How was the meeting with Vendal?" he questioned the bigger troll.

"We still agree, that I should look after your home and be in protective reach." Draal explained, he let his hand be carefully on Jim's shoulder, they always had to make sure they didn't put enough pressure on him, since he could be harmed easily enough.

"I'm glad you both came forward with that conclusion, I'm not sure what I would do if Bulgar appeared near the house." Jim admitted.

He felt the hand resting a bit harder on his shoulder, but Jim showed no sign of pain or that it was getting to heavy for him. "Bulgar wouldn't dare come around, knowing very well you are guarded to the brink of him being taken down by all of us." Draal said right out. "I'll keep him down, while you Trollhunter, slash him with the sword, end of story." It humored them a bit, as they started to laugh a bit.

"Trollhunters..." Jim corrected him, his blue eyes went up and met Draal's fiery ones. "I am not alone in this, I got you, Toby, everyone here. I'm not standing alone..." He said as he placed his palm on Draal's arm "And I'm happy, having a Team behind me is the coolest thing I could ever ask for " he explained.

It seems to make the Troll smile, hearing that Jim truly meant every word he spoke of. "We'll always be there, Trollhunter. The day Bulgar will be slain, is the day we'll celebrate big and proud, we'll get him." Draal truly knew what to say to make Jim at ease.  
However, the still endless thinking with Strickler, with his two lives he's coping with, one being Regular Jim going to school, cooking food for his mum, the other, being the Trollhunter, combat training, saving the world for whatever would come out and be sat in his way.

"I'll be in the basement of your home, Trollhunter. Unless you need my assistance around here?" Draal manage to draw Jim back again from his train of thought that came around again.

"Oh, no please go ahead. I'm just going to speak with Blinky and Aaarrrggghhh. " Jim replied with a small smile "I'll come back tonight before my mum comes home." He promised him. Jim got out from Draal's hold and continued down the crystal stairs.

"Very well, Trollhunter. "

It was the last Jim heard, as he could hear the heavy footsteps of Draal climbing the crystal stairs. All while Jim himself, light as he now was walked down.  
He wasn't sure how it really happened, but from the moment he reached the end of the stairs, was the moment he seems lost in his thoughts again.

All he knew by the end of it, he was suddenly at the training arena, Blinky waved two of his hands in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Master Jim?" Blinky asked for the third time, finally getting a reaction from the teen. "huh? oh..." Jim looked a bit around, shocked over he had arrived that… quickly?

" Master Jim, you seem... lost in thoughts, are there something you wish to speak about?" Blinky asked.

Jim stood quiet, the things he had wanted to ask, the things he wanted answers for...  
He suddenly felt scared to ask them, scared to know the answers for them, but perhaps...

"I...I just came to get some more combat training" the words came out faster than Jim could stop himself from saying it.

"I do admit, I was a little worried when I saw you come around, by this time you always do be in that... School of yours, correct?" Blinky asked, he had a little hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm off today and tomorrow, don't ask why, but I got till Monday off." Jim explained, he moved past Blink and got over to one of the small stairs. He took the amulet out from the pocket and let his bag hit the ground.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

Jim spoke the chanting words, the amulet glowed and moved to the chest as his armor was summoned and settled upon his bod. Jim let his hand stretch down, making the sword appear into his palm, which he grabbed tightly around.

"Start it, Blinky. I want to train. " Jim's never sounded so commanding before, it did set a little concerned look from Blinky to him, but nonetheless, Blinky went on over and started the arena, so Jim could go on and train.

Blinky must admit he was quite impressed with Master Jim, seeing him trying his very best and listened in to what he had explained for a few combat rules and skills.  
Having Aaarrrggghhh coming around to help Jim along, even protecting the human from grave mistakes he might be doing.

However, Blinky had the feeling that Jim wasn't 100% focus on the combat training. He noticed that the teen at times seem to flash out from his mind, stare for a moment before the attack would be placed and he was back again.  
Had it been real, Jim might not had been there for the first 10 minutes of his training with Aaarrrggghhh.

"Master Jim!" Blinky called out, another time where Jim had suddenly seemed to stop in his actions, he seem lost in thoughts, but it wasn't the time for it.

Aaarrrggghhh had just manage to get over to Jim and blocked one of the larger blades to get down on him. It seems to take Jim out from his thoughts, as he moved so Aaarrrggghhh didn't have to hold it for much longer.

"Master Jim! What in merlin's name are you even thinking?!" A bit of anger came from the Troll, approaching the teen.

The amulet on Jim's chest seem to take all the armor of him, it almost dropped, but Jim caught it just in time as he looked at Blinky coming on closer.

"You are unfocused, you don't seem to grip that this arena literally could kill you off if you are not careful!" Blinky went on and scold the teen, his all four arms were raised and he for the first time really expressed a great deal of anger.  
But, of course mixed with the anger, his concerns laid on it too. "I've never seen you this distant while training in your combat skills, Master Jim..." Blinky said a little calmly now, seeing as Jim had looked down, perhaps a bit in shame?

"Sorry Blinky, I just... I... " Jim let the amulet slide into his pocket, as he looked up at the troll. Perhaps for the first time, Blinky could see the eyes tearing up. "I've... so much..."

"So much, what?" Blinky's voice had calmed again, speaking a bit softer as he let two of his hands rest on Jim's arm. "Master Jim, from the very start, I've made myself very clear about a few things." Blinky said to him, Jim had held his sleeve down and dried away the coming tears.

" You always could and always will be able to come around and speak of your bare problems, Master Jim. whether it's a question, statement, guidance, no matter what, you are always able to come around to me, to us" he said as he gestured to Aaarrrggghhh too.

With the gesture to Aaarrrggghhh, the giant Troll came on closer too. "We help..." Aaarrrggghhh spoke out kindly too, as he gave Jim a small smile too. "Wingman help too." He added in, reminding Jim that Toby always would be there for him as well.

But... would they? If what Strickler said earlier was true, then he had nothing to gain down here, he couldn't seem to get the combat training done properly, they might not even help him train to the real deal.

"I believe you should do what is best for now, Master Jim. Draal will help you train a little tonight and until then, rest, read up to your school and come down here Monday." Blinky said to him, his two hands remained on Jim's shoulder and arm.

"Get home, get some rest, focus on your school for now, Master Jim." Blinky exclaimed once more, seeing that Jim made a small nodding. Aaarrrggghhh had been over and grabbed Jim's bag, he had held it out for Jim, as he got on over to the Trollhunter once more.

"Thank you." Jim said quietly, he let his hand reach out and grab the rem of his bag. He took the amulet from his pocket and placed it into the bag pocket instead. Feeling safer for it to be there than in his own pocket.

"Rest well, Master Jim." Blinky told him as Jim left the arena.

The endless train of thoughts seem to just continue, Jim leaving Trollmarket after... who knows how long?  
When did he even get down to the Trollmarket to begin with? He couldn't remember what time he left.

Once Jim exited out of Trollmarket, he stood below the bridge, Sun still high on the sky, casting the shadow below the bridge. He stood quiet, looking at a distant.  
This was too much for him, wasn't it? Jim exhaled shakily, his hand clenched around the rem of his bag before he started to run.  
He wasn't thinking clearly, he wasn't even trying to connect where his legs carried him to. He just, ran.

His lungs started to scream for oxygen, running as fast as he could through the forest, his legs hurt, he needed to...

He needed to...

All of sudden Jim stopped, his hand had dug down into his bag, taking the amulet. He was far away from the city, from the bridge.  
He screamed out, the feelings he had bottled up inside of him for who knows how long came out in that scream. He threw the amulet as far as he could, before he dropped to his knees.

Hot tears tracked down his cheeks, his body was shaking, he tried to catch his breath as he leaned forward. Being on his hands and needs, panting and sucking in the air to fill his needing lungs.

He was exhausted, he knew he do only become more exhausted as his cries escaped him. Jim being on the ground, not paying attention to his surroundings more, he didn't feel well, he didn't think he would feel better about all of this.  
There was too much on him...

Too much for him to hide, to carry, to bring up and to hide from others.  
Toby wouldn't understand, Blinky couldn't, Aaarrrggghhh didn't.  
No one understood...

A light blue glow appeared to his right, it just seems to anger Jim a bit more as he reached out, sitting back onto his legs. "It's all your fault..." He said with a raspy voice, the tears still half tracked down his cheeks.  
"Why did you pick me?! WHY ME!?"

With the small anger and frustration feeling he had left, he threw the amulet again into the forest. He hated the damn thing, he hated it had choose him to become the Trollhunter.

Had it not... Jim would have a normal life, he wouldn't know Strickler was a Changeling, he wouldn't know to the other world...  
He would've been perfectly fine...

The teen tugged his knee to his chest, hugging around it and let his head rest down onto the knee. He's never felt more alone...

Jim sniffed a couple of times, he tried to calm himself, he tried to see if he could find some peace and get back home, act like everything was normal. However, each time he seems to just calm down a bit, the feelings boiled over again, the tears wouldn't stop approaching and escape his eyes.

The light blue glow appeared again, Jim reached out to take the damn Amulet and throw it again, but as he did, something grabbed him around the wrist instead and tugged him up from the ground.  
His heart froze, he tried to reach the amulet, desperate to get the armor on so he would be protected nonetheless.

Another hand grabbed his outstretched hand, making him immobile and unable to reach the amulet.  
He had let his guards down, and now, he was going to pay for it. Jim closed his red puffy eyes, ready to take whatever blow might come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I did end it there xD  
> Wanted you guys to have a small Cliffhanger ;)   
> I do have a small road I wanna follow on the idea, so hopefully chapter 4 will be out next week. :D   
> Thank you for reading so far, see you next chapter! Remember to comment on what you think :D


	4. Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's been a long time since I last updated this fanfic. Due to IRL problems I've not been able to be much online for writing. But, it seems to be getting into a better view by now. Hopefully (No promises) I'll be able to update more regularlly now.  
> Thanks to all the readers that's been sticking with me so far, so I won't say more other than Enjoy this chapter!

Jim only felt he was tugged away from the spot he had been in before, his arms still held immobil, until he was pressed up against a hard surface.

His body was shaking ,he just waited for the slash that would kill him off, that he no longer would be the Trollhunter and the amulet would pick the right one this time.

He do hope Draal would be the next one in line to become the Trollhunter... so he finally could be where he wanted.

An arm wrapped around him, locking him against the hard surface, feeling a hand covering over his mouth by now.

"Do not say a word." A familiar voice spoke down to his ear.

Jim was confused nonetheless by now, his body still trembled a little from the aftermath of his breakdown, though the hold around him seem to ease him a little.

A bit away from them, he heard the familiar sound of Goblins roamed the forest. He hated those things, always was a pain and always would be in the way for them to complate a call, or a mission in Jim's mind.

"Waka Chaka!"

The odd words echoed through the forest, as Jim stayed calm as he could. Though, was it wrong for him to think if they found him, it was just it?

The amulet was out of reach, he could hardly move and he had a feeling this was going the wrong way.

Bushes, trees and whatever now the Goblisn could climb and jump on rustled around, they seem to disappear as fast as they had arrived at the place.

Exhaustion...

Jim felt nothing but Exhaustion at this point, his body trembling, eyes stayed closed, he felt they were too heavy to even open up by now.

Could he just go to sleep?

The teen was moved, still held firmly against whoever had him, he soon felt the person jumped and...

A lot of air blowing around them.

There was no words exchanged between them, the feeling of the wind blowing all around, it was odd.

Perhaps it had been another Stalkling there by now got a hold on him? But he couldn't hear any strange noises from the beast itself.

Would it matter more?

Jim only felt the exhaustion taking over him, his body went limp as he passed out in the hold of whoever got him. Things finally got to him, to the point he broke down over all the things he had upon his shoulders.

He had no idea what would bring him when he would awake. It could only be destiney that choose where he would be.

For how long Jim had been out cold, he wouldn't know that. He just felt lighter when he was about to awake, yet he didn't felt like moving, getting up or even open his eyes.

His body felt at peace, mind a little dull and fuzzy over his breakdown.

"It will take a whole lot more to get the Janus order on this, Stricklander"

Voices...

Familiar and yet distant from him.

Feeling his body starting to awake more, he felt his mind started to progress further too.

The breakdown he had, someone had been there, hold him, made him out from the Goblin's sight to take.

"The Janus order will always take Gunmar's side, but they know too that Gunmar will be able to break them down if he find them useless."

Jim's eye lids fluttered opened, still feeling a bit haze and relaxed, his vision blurry, but easily could make out two figures standing nearby. He wasn't home... he wasn't at Toby's nor in the Trollmarket.

"What can you offer them, that they can't get themselves, Stricklander? They got easier access to whatever they desire." Nomura's voice got clear through the room, her concerns of taking Stricklers side too, not knowing where it might lead them next time.

"What can the boy even do, he's out of combat, he's not able to kill other beings. He's as useless as the Goblins are!"

"Keep your voice down, Nomura." The small glow of the Changeling's eyes brighten a bit, clearly showing a bit of anger toward her. Jim could just make out it was Strickler and Nomura being around.

His amulet...

Where was the Amulet?

Jim closed his eyes again, letting himself calm down and show he still was out cold.

To be all fair, he didn't felt like getting up either. Truly, he was on the enemy's mercy, but what could they do to him that's not already been done?

It was true what Nomura had exclaimed before. He couldn't kill anything... so what good would he be?

"The boy is lacking the true combat skills, Blinky is not able to train him properly and I offered him to come and get that training." Strickler's voice spoke next, the sound of them moving around in the room while the feeling of eyes being on him too.

It felt like he was a pray being watched from the preditors.

"What can you do, Stricklander? " Nomura asked, her eyes watching the boy upon the bed. "He is only a boy, teenager with normal trouble, he's no hero, he's not able to swing that sword even if his life depended on it." She spat the venoums words out, but her eyes shifted up as Strickler stood in her way to look at Jim.

"The boy got the fight in him, he's bright, he figure out ways to handle his situation than no other Trollhunter has done before."

Jim was... unsure of why Strickler would speak such... words about him. He wasn't sure rather or not to take them as a compliment or insult in some odd way?

"Then how do you think he's gonna take down Gunmar? Let alone Bular?" Nomura narrowed her eyes, looking at Strickler only this time.

"He'll find a way..." The calmness in Strickler voice was somewhat soothing for Jim too.

He knew not many would really believe he could do anything. As much as Blinky and Aaarrrggghh tried to train him, it was just not enough, it was not over the point where he actually learned something useful.

Of course they've helped him to focus more in training, knowing how to move in a combat, but at times. He still felt he was the slow one on the field.

First time he encountered Nomura, he got his ass kicked more than he should've.

"The Janus order will need prove that they need to swift their view to the Trollhunter instead of Gunmar. You REALLY need to have a bigger proof that he's the one to bet on, not Gunmar." Nomura said lastly, she turned away from Strickler and headed toward the door.

"Keep me updated on the Goblin's mission from Bular. Until then, The trollhunter will be safe around here." Strickler spoke out as the sound of the door closed behind Nomura.

Jim heard the footsteps approaching closer to him, at this point he still wasn't sure what to do. He was in Strickler's mercy, despite what he had heard Strickler and Nomura speak about, he felt trapped.

Yet, he was curious. What had Bular commanded the Goblin's to do? Had it been Strickler that found him out in the forest?

How late was it...?

To many questions in his head started to really give him a headache.

Jim almost felt like jumping, as he got something cold on his forehead. Feeling an extra time, it was a cold cloth, which was folded neaty upon his head.

Strickler... really seem to be concerned for him?

"You do not need to pretend being asleep, Young Atlas."

The sooth and calm voice made him confused nonetheless, Strickler knew he was awake? How long had he known?

"You feeling any better, Young Atlas?" Strickler asked him, while he placed a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Stop calling me that..." Jim muttered still a little haze and tired.

"It was... quiet the moment you had in the forest, Jim." Stricker switched topic, knowing very well he wasn't able to get anything else out from Jim.

It seem to set some emotion through the boy whenever Strickler mentioned what happened out in the forest. So, he had not been alone?

Jim turned his head away, not wanting to look at the changeling and bring this up. His hand curled into a fist as he manage to sit up, his back resting against the wall the bed was placed against. He still felt tired, felt he could sleep for a long time.

"Between you and I, Jim..." Strickler's voice came out almost in a soothing attempt to calm him. Jim however, wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one side, it was nice having someone knowing what he went through, knowing how it was for him to have the bigger burden no teenager ever should be carrying among ones shoulders.

"I had hoped the Amulet would pick a troll... not a human" Strickler said, he had moved a little closer to Jim, only for the teen to try scoot away. "I am not gonna hurt you, Jim... You still experience a lot of tiredness i presume?" He asked when he held out the cloth to Jim. "Lay down, rest and catch some sleep."

Jim looked at Strickler, his head had turned just enough for him to look at his teacher, to look at the changeling. Before everything with The Trollhunter, the Trollmarket. Bular, Gunmar, everyone and everything came into his life...

Strickler... had been there for him. Looking out for his educational levels and also cared for him on the outside life of the school.

He had been there in some cases where Jim thought it was rough to get out of again. Knowing now he was a changeling, who worked for Gunmar and his release... It was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact, that Strickler after all this... still seem to care for him in some level or not.

But as Blinky and Aaarrrggghhh had laid out for him about Changelings, they were never to be trusted, they would always be under Gunmar and try help him escape The Darklands. So how could he truly trust Strickler? What if he used him in the end to release Gunmar?

"You are thinking to deep, Young Atlas..." The calm soothing voice got Jim to snap out from his thoughts. "You are unfocus and doesn't look like you pay attention to your surroundings. Like I said, Jim. You need rest..."

Strickler moved to his legs from the bed, getting himself a bit distanted from the teen. "You should rest..." Strickler offered once more as he walked out the room, the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Jim closed his eyes, his head heavy with thoughts, but most importantly, he required the sleep. It was like his body would stop fighting to stay awake now.

The teen manage to lay back down on the bed, curled up and tugged the blanket under his chin. He had never felt this tired before... just minutes later he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, comment, like and give feedback is always a nice thing to do! I would like to know what you guys think about this one! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter done, is this something that's good? bad? do tell me!


End file.
